


Soft at Last

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Arin shows his appreciation for Dan's belly.





	Soft at Last

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is basically porn. 
> 
> That post on the Grumps Instagram of Dan in a pilgrim crop top...unf.
> 
> Food kink and belly kink stuff is the closest I get to sexual attraction and I'm not sorry.

“Hmmmm…” Dan sighed, closing his eyes, lips parting over a blissful sigh. “Arin…fuck…” He slid his hand down off the top of Arin’s head, resting at the nape of the younger man’s neck, his fingers twitching with suppressed energy as he shifted under Arin’s touch. Another sigh mingled with a soft groan left his parted lips as Arin continued to press warm, worshipful kisses to his belly. “Didn’t know this would get you so hot, baby girl.”

Arin’s lips upturned into a smile, pressed against the space just above Dan’s bellybutton. “Yes you did, you cheeky bastard.”

Dan curled one of his long legs around Arin’s butt. His dick was waking up, trapped in his jeans. He was amazed how turned on he felt, how amazing it was to have Arin paying attention to him like this. He smiled, panting as Arin gently nipped the growing bit of pudge curving gently over his waistband. “Ah! Arin, fuck…”

“This good, baby?” Arin purred, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Dan’s warm skin. “Fuck, is this what you look like after Thanksgiving?”

Dan huffed a quiet laugh. “It used to be…I’m p-practically,” he squirmed, “…empty.” He flushed warm as Arin looked up at him with heated eyes.

“Really,” Arin breathed. It was barely even a question. His eyes were dark with arousal, lips swollen from kissing.

Dan moaned and pulled Arin up towards him, kissing him hungrily. “This was pretty spur of the moment,” he breathed past Arin’s lips. “I pretty much just grabbed a granola bar and headed straight here.”

Arin groaned. “Fuck, Dan.”

Dan smirked, shoving Arin’s shoulder slightly. “Kiss me some more. Fuck, I’m sensitive.”

“Gladly,” Arin smirked, pressing more warm, open-mouthed kisses against Dan’s stomach. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Dan.” He gently nuzzled into the soft, yielding flesh, smoothing his hand along the gentle, sloping curve. He couldn’t knead and squeeze like he could on his own body; the inner workings of Dan’s stomach were like the most delicate of machines. The slightest imbalance could cause catastrophe, and he wouldn’t want that.

But to touch and to kiss and to love, to hear Dan’s moans and sighs, the pleas of his name and soft curses passing his lips…that was just as delicious. Arin moaned, sucking hard on Dan’s side, making the older man cry out and tense up.

“Warn me next time,” Dan huffed with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Arin blushed, kissing the sore spot in apology. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

Dan sighed, rolling his eyes. “You know I can’t stay mad at you, baby bear.”

“Mm,” Arin gently scraped his mustache over the curve of Dan’s belly, earning him a giggle. “We should probably feed you at some point, fill you up properly.” He kissed him. “My fat little turkey.”

“Gobble gobble,” Dan intoned cheerfully, making Arin laugh. “It’s too late for me to have anything too heavy, big cat. I’ll get night terrors.”

Arin frowned. “I’m not letting you go to bed with just a granola bar in your stomach, Dan. You need sustenance.” The older man’s stomach growled. “And your belly agrees with me.”

“It usually does,” Dan said ruefully, tilting his head back. Then, he had an idea. “Hey, Ar? We still have those protein smoothies, right?”

Arin raised an eyebrow. “…yeah, I think so. Why?”

Dan patted Arin’s shoulder. “Let me up. I’ve got an idea.”

Arin sat back, aware that he was tenting his jeans and not really caring. Dan had quite the impressive half chub as well, after all. “Wow, someone call the press. Dan Avidan had an idea.”

Dan barked a laugh. “Shut up, man!”

Arin watched his boyfriend for a minute. He was still wearing that doofy pilgrim costume that barely came down to his bellybutton. The back of the cheap fabric was riding up, and Arin had a great view not only of Dan’s luscious ass, but the slightest beginnings of building fat around the edges of Dan’s spine. He was practically drooling, eager to get back to touching, worshiping, maybe eventually jerking off all over it. He shuddered.

Dan made a show of being noisy in the kitchen. “Hey, did you die of boner exhaustion or something? C’mon and help me.”

Arin laughed. “What the fuck? What even is that?”

“When you’re tired from having a boner, so you die, or whatever,” Dan called. “Where the fuck’s the milk?”

“How should I know? I can’t have it anymore.” Arin got up and walked into the kitchen. Dan had evidently found the milk and was busy blending the shake. Once the blender stopped, Arin said: “Is that gonna be enough for you? I don’t want you to wake up starving.”

Dan nodded. “Yep. You’ll see.” He winked at Arin as he poured the smoothie into a cup. It was chocolate flavored, so it looked a little bit like wet sand…but at least it tasted good. Dan turned around to face Arin, leaning against the counter. Grinning, he began to gulp down the smoothie.

Arin fell to his knees at Dan’s feet, mesmerized. His hand gently caressed Dan’s belly as it swelled to accommodate the drink. Because he was mostly empty, he seemed to swell more, the liquid sitting heavily inside him. Arin kissed the expanding surface, groaning quietly when Dan burped and set the cup aside.

“Fuck,” Arin said reverently.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Dan said, muffling another burp. “Oh…I think I went a little fast…”

“You all right?” Arin sat back, looking up at Dan. He wasn’t one for nauseous bellies, especially not Dan’s, and he wanted to make sure Dan was feeling all right before he added this to his masturbatory fantasies.

Dan took a deep breath. “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. Just not used to that much dairy all at once.” He smiled, running his fingers through Arin’s hair. “Do I look a bit green?”

Arin nodded. “A little. You sure you’re all right?”

Dan smiled. “Yeah, it just needs a minute to settle.” He closed his eyes, sighing. “You can touch me. I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“I want you to. Please.”

Arin smiled, warmed by the fact that Dan was clearly loving this as much as he was. The minute he started laving kisses to the swollen skin, Dan’s knees trembled and he slapped his hands down on the counter. 

“Fuck, Arin…that feels good.”

“So your tummy is an erogenous zone,” Arin mused. “Weirdo.”

“Says the guy whose erogenous zone is apparently—hey!” Dan glared in response to Arin nipping him. “Fucking ow!”

“Sorry,” Arin kissed the bite. “Just relax, okay? I’ve got you.”

“Hmm,” Dan melted again, resting his head against the counters. “Next time, I’m lying in bed for this. My feet’re killin me.”

“There’s a next time?” Arin asked hopefully.

Dan chuckled lazily. “Sure, big cat.”

Arin pressed his ear against Dan’s stomach, listening to it gurgle softly. 

He was very much looking forward to next time.


End file.
